knights_of_chateaufandomcom-20200213-history
Y'Nai Fartooth
Datachron Entry.... ...searching... Record located. Do you wish to read? Y/N Vital Statistics *Full Name: Y'Nai Fartooth *Species: Aurin *Clan: Formerly Fartooth, current Matria of Chateau *Height: 4' 3" *Weight: 78 pounds *Age: 22 History Intelligence had always been valued, and held in esteem, by the Fartooth Clan originally of the jungle city of Keshnor, Arboria. Y'Nai Fartooth is no exception, her tested IQ measuring a whopping 170. But althought born with exemplary intelligence into an exemplary family, Y'Nai's childhood was one of loneliness and misery. As an infant she bore all of the hallmarks associated with a future Matriarch, which excited her family greatly. The only daughter of Fartooth Clan Matria Jeneveaux Fartooth and second consort Scodale Y'Nai came into the world already under the burden of high expectations. But try and she might and studying until beset by migraines Y'Nai was unable to touch The Weave. Shamed and humiliated, the young Aurin chose to renounce her ties to her lineage and vanished into the wilds of Nexus. As she grew she moved about Celestion and Algoroc, doing odds jobs here and there in relative obscurity; never settling down in towns but living in the wilds by her wits and her ever-growing skills as an outdoors-man and survivalist. At 14 she was taken in by a human couple, Maximilian and Sarah Sinell. Originally brought into the home as a domestic servant the two humans-Max a Biologist and Sarah an Astrophysicist-Y'Nai's unparalleled skill with mathematics could not long evade her employers' notice. She was transferred from kitchen duties to assistant and helped both of her 'foster parents' make keen scientific discoveries concerning Nexus' flora and fauna which prompted the couple to enroll her in school for a formal-if human-education. By the age of 18 Y'Nai had achieved her Doctorate in Applied Mathematics and follow-up degrees in Medicine and Pharmacology. Scraping up what pride she could from her accomplishments she chose to return to her Aurin community, hoping that her skills in medicine would be of use to her clan. What she found upon her return would change her life irrevocably. Everything was gone. What had once been a wholesome, thriving Aurin community was now a parched and corroded wasteland populated by a Dominion outpost. The sight of Dominion buildings and troops on the site of what had once been her family home was the catalyst needed to unlock Y'Nai's true potential. A nearby Aurin community, alerted by the sounds of laser fire, alarms, and explosions investigated and found the outpost completely decimated with only one surviving individual: A brand new Aurin Matriarch bristling with the full power and fury of The Weave. The shy little Fartooth outcast had, at last, come into her own. Y'Nai was presented with all of the physical, mental, and spiritual tasks given to all new Aurin Matriarchs and she accomplished each task successfully. Convinced that Y'Nai was, indeed, a True Matria Aurin Queen Myala granted Y'Nai permission to form her own clan. Accompanied by her sole companion-an artifical intelligence she named Loudmouth--owing to the computer's tendency to blather on about any subject--Y'Nai set out to wholly explore the untamed wilderness of Nexus and find like-minded individuals with whom she could bond in Clan Chateau, the Aurin word for 'Survivior'. Personality and Talents Y'Nai is a skilled mathematician, a licensed doctor of medicine, and a keen-witted survivalist. She is very conservative (as far as Aurin go), thoughtful, introspective, and cautious. She can be overly-critical, even snobbish, at times but she always means well and her Clan knows it. The health, welfare, and well-being of her clan mates always comes first. As a Matria, Y'Nai is able to tap into The Weave and use it to produce a variety of psychokinetic effects. In her spare time she enjoys reading, lounging in the clan-house's hot springs, and napping. She has made the mistake of becoming both psychologically and physically dependent on Newrophia; a narcotic pain-killer. She claims that she needs the medication for chronic back pain but the truth is she uses the substance to dull her constant grief for the loss of her former clan and the haunting thoughts that she did nothing to help them even though deep down she knows there was nothing she could have done.